The Youngest Toretto
by BelikovXOXCullen
Summary: What if Dom and Mia had a younger sibling? What if she was the one to fall for Brian? Brian/OC i own nothing except my OCs. Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything except Taylor.

Chapter 1

Taylor's POV

Here I am, sitting behind the counter bored, reading a magazine that someone had left behind the day before. I had just finished reading the magazine when I heard a car pull up across the street. I looked up and saw it was Brian. He came in and sat at the same chair he sits at every day, "tuna on white not crust? Right?" it was the same thing that he had every time he came in here.

"I don't know, how is it?"

"Every day you come in here asking how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guesses what? It hasn't changed." I replied sarcastically.

"I'll have the tuna." He laughed.

"No crust?"

"No crust" he smiled.

I made his sandwich quickly and handed it to him. I was looking at the magazine he was reading when I heard four more engines roar around the corner.

I looked up and saw Vince, Leon, Letty, Mia (my older sister) and Jesse pull up. I heard Vince ask Jesse to check his engine before they all made their way into the store.

"What's up guys?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"How you doing girl?" asked Letty as she and Mia wonder into Dom (my older brother)'s office behind the counter.

Vince went and sat at the counter next to Brian, giving him the evil eye. "Vince? Vince!" I said trying to get his attention.

"What?" he asked

"Can I get you anything?"

"Nah. You good?" he asked.

I nodded to him. Brian then got up and dropped the money onto the counter before leaving. "Thanks Taylor, see ya tomorrow." He smiled then started to leave.

"Tomorrow?" Vince asked himself. I heard a bang and turned around to see that Vince had just punched the counter and was going after Brian, Great I thought sarcastically. "Yo! Try Fat Burger from now on, you can get yourself a double cheese burger with fries for $2.95, faggot!" Vince shouted after him.

"I like the tuna here." Was Brian what said in Return. I wish he'd just leave before this turned ugly.

"Bullshit asshole, no one like the tuna here." Vince shouted back with anger. All of a sudden Vince attacked Brian by slamming him into his car. Brian then swung around and punched Vince Square in the face and naturally a fight broke out.

"Oh shit." I turned and saw Dom just sitting there without a care in the world. "Jesus Christ, Dom. Would you get out there, I'm sick of this shit. I'm not kidding Dom, get out there." I yelled at him.

I heard him sign before he turned around to see what was happening. "What you put in that sandwich?" he smirked at me.

"Oh, that's real funny." I said back in anger.

"Dom!" Letty and Mia shouted together. He looked at them and then and they gave him a look. Dom sighed and then started towards the fight.

"You stay here." He told me before he left the store.

Dom then broke up the fight and throw Brian onto the nearest car.

"Hey man, he was in my face." Brian told him with his hands up.

Dom started to walk up to him and said, "I'm in your face."

Vince then decided it would be a good idea to try and attack Brian but my brother mange to stop him before he got a chance. Dom pushed him back over to Leon, "Relax, don't push it. You embarrass me! Get inside, have Tay look for any injuries. Jesse pass me the wallet." Dom demanded. Jesse handed over the wallet and Dom inspected it. "Brian Earl Spilner sounds like a serial killer to me. Is that what you are?"

"No man." Was Brian's only reply.

"Don't come around here again. Dom ordered and then he started his way back to the store.

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit." Brian yelled after him.

Dom stopped and walked up to him again. "You work for harry right?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I just started." He answered.

"You were just fired." And with that Dom came back to the store, he made his way back to his office. But before he got there he stopped and looked at me. "Stay away from him. He's bad news Taylor. I mean it." Before I could reply he had walked away.

About two hours later, after a very large bitch session at Vince, we all headed home to start getting ready for the races.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I sadly own nothing except Taylor :(

Chapter 2

Taylor POV

I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up when I heard my brother. "Taylor, if you don't get down here in the next 10 seconds we will leave without you." I grabbed my shoes and ran downstairs.

"'I'm ready."

Once we were all ready to go we filed out one by one behind Dom like usual.

When we got to the meeting place I parked my car and headed over to Dom to set up set up my race for the night.

"Okay, Hector" He called.

"Hey man, how we doing this tonight." He asked.

"2 races, first race 1g buy in. Tay's racing. Second will be 2gs and that will be my race. Winners take all" As soon as he was finished talking a couple of people came forward with the cash to their races.

"Hold up," I knew that voice all too well. "I don't have any cash but I do have the pink slip to my car. Second race." He told us holing up the slip.

"Wait, hold up. You can't climb into the ring with Ali because you think you can box." Jesse just had to make a comment.

Brian pointed to Vince with a smile on his face. "He knows I can box. So check it out, it's like this: if I lose winner takes my car clean and clear but if I win I take the cash and the respect." He said loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Everyone started laughing and I had a slight smirked on my face. "Respect." Dom replied laughing.

"To some people that's more important." he said staring at me. I had to agree with him on that one.

"That your car?" Dom asked looking at the green 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse lined up on the side.

All Brian did was nod as an answer. Everyone headed over to see what was under the hood. Jesse opened the bonnet and had a look inside the engine. He started to name what was inside the engine to everyone.

"He's got enough NOS in there to kill himself." I told Dom after I had a look into his engine. I looked at Brian shocked that he was willing to have all of this in his car.

"Yeah and a standalone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend $10,000."

Everyone just made an 'ohh' sound. "So what you say. Am I worthy?" Brian asked with a smile.

"We don't know yet. But you in." Dom said taking his Slip and handing it to Hector. "Let's go."

Everyone cheered and headed off to their cars. I was about to get into my car when Dom grabbed my arm. "Be careful. Remember don't focus of on who your versing just on the car."

"I know, I'll be fine don't worry about me." I told him with a smile. I gave him quick kiss on the cheek and got into my car.

As soon as I got to the racing site I lined my car up to the starting line with everyone else's cars.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I stared in front of me the whole time, never looking to see what anyone else was doing. I hit my NOS and then came flying across the finish line. I quickly got out and was surrounding by people congratulating me on my win. Hector gave me my winnings and I immediately gave it all to Mia to hold.

Next up was Dom's race. All the cars were lining up at the finish line; Brian came up but went too far forwards, over the line. I could see Dom shaking his head but I didn't give it another thought just waited for the race to start.

The hand went down and Dom was out in the lead. No surprise there. Suddenly Brian hit his NOS way to early and caught up to Dom, he must have hit another lot of it because he was in front of Dom and going fast then his car could take. I started to see sparks coming from his car and knew that it was dead. Dom hit his NOS and came over the finish line first. Like me he was immediately surrounded by people congratulating him on the win. He gave all the money to Mia and asked her to count it.

Brian pulled up last of them all with smoke coming from under the hood of hood car. Everyone headed to see what kind of damage he had done to that car.

Jesse was the first person to get to the car. "Was that fun?" he asked sarcastically as he opened the hood. Smoke blew straight out into everyone's faces.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asked Brian. That was when I noticed that Brian had a massive smile on his face.

"Dude, I almost had you." He said not letting his smile go. I and everyone else started to laugh. Boy did he have a lot to learn about the racing world.

Dom looked at him amused. "You almost had me? You never had me. You never had your car. Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should. You're lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the wields on the intake. Almost had me? Now me and the mad scientist had to rip apart the block and replaced the piston rings you fried." Dom closed the hood. "Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winnings winning." Dom held his arms up and everyone cheered him one.

"Oh shit! We got cops, go, go, go." Leon came over the radio. Everyone immediately dispersed as quickly as they could. I quickly got in my car and drove away. After ten minutes I managed to get rid of the cops and headed home. When I got there the party was already in full swing. I went straight to my bedroom to work on some work for school.

I had been in my room for about half an hour when I heard a car door close outside I went to go see what it was and saw Dom and Brian getting out of a cap. "Yo, Spilner. You want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks." Brian accepted.

I looked at what I wearing and immediately got changed back into my race clothes. When I deemed myself ready I went back downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs I could see Vince giving Brian a hard time. "Come on, cut the shit already." I stood in front of Brian and pushed Vince away. "Come on, let's get me a drink." I said facing Vince.

"Come on Tay. We were jet about to get along." Leon tried to reason but I just ignored him and walked away with Brian.

Brian got me a drink and we sat down and started to talk. "You know, my brother likes you. He usually doesn't like anyone." I told him taking a sip of my drink.

"He a complicated guy." He replied.

"Yeah. What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm a simple kind of guy." He told me with a smile.

"You're a shitty liar." I smirked.

"I can take that as a compliment." He said putting his around my shoulder.

"But there's one problem." I said taking another sip. I could see him staring at my lips.

"And what's that?" He whispered.

"You really, really need a shower." I whispered. "Come one, I'll driver you home." I grabbed my car keys and led him outside. I dropped him off and headed back to the fort.

"Tay." I heard Dom call out when he saw me come back in. "Be careful. I got a funny feeling about him at the moment." He told me.

"Don't worry Dom. I'll be fine." I gave him a kiss on the cheek then went upstairs to my room. I got changed and went to bed for the night. The last thought I had was about a certain Blued eyed man.


End file.
